Jin vs Darth Vader
5EE95C1D-5548-4E1C-9E32-4A5C38E8D0CD.jpeg Intro Many heroes have wandered to the side of evil and these two are no exception , but which masked villain will walk out of the ring with their life?. Intrude 5BA793E9-00D1-4213-B294-A55B20CF5CD5.png A71CEDA0-32E2-49D2-97D4-C76D52E91E1A.png Ringmaster: today , we have a battle of two fallen angels , Jin the strongest blade in Torna and the strongest Jedi, let’s meet our competition to see which one will come out alive! Ringmaster: on one side we have Jin , he is the strongest blade in Torna and is a expert swordsman , he can easily move at light speed in his weakest form , however he can move faster than light in his strongest form , Jin in his first form is very humanoid and in his second form he grows wings and has a red crystal on his forehead, he can suppress elemental particles and stop healing moves by using zero zone , he was easily able to outmatch Rex , Pyra and Mythra on multiple occasions. Ringmaster: on the other side , we have Darth Vader , the strongest Jedi ever , he has his signature light saber , which he uses for combat , he also has his signature force choke and many other powers including force field generation and Memory manuplation, he also was noted to Be able to dodge attacks that can move at light speed , he is the farther of Luke Skywalker as well. Ringmaster: Alright , the Combatants are ready , it’s time for the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!.. Fight Location: the world tree (Cue: Mako Reactor Theme) Darth Vader is walking through the world tree , until he opens a door and finds a man with white hair and a red crystal on his head , waiting for him. Jin: your not Rex.... Darth Vader: of course I’m not , I’m Darth Vader , now what do you want with me! Jin: your not a blade but not human either what are you? Darth Vader: I am a Jedi , the strongest being in the universe! Jin suddenly takes out his katana . Jin: let’s see about that! Darth Vader: let me bring you to your demise! Here We Go!!!! (Cue:Darth Vader Theme) Vader rushes at Jin and clashes his sword with Jin’s katana , Jin uses his empty moment on Vader and teleports behind him and starts slashing him , Vader reacts and slashes Jin In the face , Jin reacts back and slashes Vader In Face , cutting off part of his mask , Jin uses his heavenly distrupt and cuts Vader in the air and stabs him into the ground , Vader responds and tries to use the force on Jin , But Jin teleports behind Vader and forces a blade clash , Vader uses his Heal and recovers from his wounds , Vader then creates a forcefield , Vader then starts slashing Jin , Jin teleports away and starts glowing with powerful engery. (Cue: The Power of Jin) Jin: perhaps you are powerful , which is why .... Jin suddenly transforms into his final form . Jin: witness the blades true strength! Darth Vader: such power! Jin rushes at Vader , but before he has time to react , Jin slashes him in the face 10 times , Vader gets knocked back , Jin then uses his heavenly distrupt and stabs his sword into vaders cheast , Vader Tries to heal himself but... Jin: Zero Zone! Suddenly Vader can’t heal anymore , Jin then uses his skyward slash on Vader , Vader Tries to slash Jin with his sword , but he cannot reach him , Jin the clashes swords with Vader , Jin slashes Vader’s lightsaber in half, Vader falls to his knees in shock , Jin then goes behind Vader and impales him in the heart , Jin then slashes Vader In half , killing him instantly , Vader’s two halves fall to the ground with blood pouring everywhere. Jin: so much for this so on so Jedi!. Suddenly Rex , Mythra , Nia , Zeke , Tora , Poppi and Mòrag walk in the room and sees Vader’s dismantled corpse. Rex: Jin What In bloody hell is this! Jin: don’t mind me I was just cleaning up the trash! Rex takes out his sword and both Rex and Jin prepare to fight. Dbx! Dbx Winner Ringmaster: welp , the ending to Xenoblade chronicles 2 is going to be ruined now! , anyways the winner is Jin!. AFA3D895-ECF3-478E-8EEB-1CDF46D5FB8D.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Sword themed DBXs Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Humanoid vs Alien Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:Fallen Heroes Themed Dbx Fights Category:Vengeance themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Star Wars vs Xenoblade Chronicles Themed Dbx Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Villain Protagonist' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts